Ses yeux
by AmyyPhobia
Summary: "La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, ça avait été une catastrophe monumentale."


Première fiction sur le couple Hayffie que j'adore depuis si longtemps... Autant vous dire de suite que je suis allée au ciné deux fois pour voir le dernier film, la deuxième fois juste pour voir leur dernière "conversation"... *_*

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi. Les lieux, personnages... appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, ça avait été une catastrophe monumentale.

Mais ça ne les a pas empêchés de recommencer quelques années plus tard.

Entre ces deux événements, ça avait été étrange.

Le soir de leur première fois, ce sont surtout le stress et l'alcool qui avaient poussé les choses trop loin.

Effie était hôtesse pour le district 12 depuis quelques années déjà, et Haymitch mentor de ce même district. De ce fait, tous les ans, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Au début, quand on lui avait offert le poste, elle avait essayé de parler avec Haymitch, d'être un tant soit peu proche de lui. Ils allaient partager des semaines complètes ensemble tous les ans et pour des années durant, autant que ça soit dans le confort d'une relation amicale. Si ce n'est amicale, au moins polie. Mais c'était sans compter l'intérêt d'Haymitch pour ça se passe le plus difficilement possible. Malgré les efforts d'Effie, jamais il n'avait montré le moindre signe de gratitude ou de gentillesse envers elle. N'est-ce pas la moindre des politesses ? Les bonnes manières, merde !

Ce soir là, alors qu'un des tributs du 12 était dans les 10 derniers survivants de l'arène, Haymitch était à la recherche de sponsors mais personne ne semblait intéressé d'aider la jeune fille qui allait bientôt succomber d'une infection Effie était seule dans un salon où personne n'allait jamais quand il arriva. Il ne marchait plus exactement droit devant lui, ayant consommé plus d'alcool qu'un foie normal ne puisse en supporter, il croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

Si seulement elle pouvait enlever ses perruques, son maquillage, ses faux cils et faux « je ne sais quoi »... Elle pourrait être jolie. Elle pourrait même être belle. Elle avait ce sourire franc et très probablement sincère à chaque fois qu'elle l'esquissait. Il l'avait cependant regardée plus attentivement que d'habitude, elle l'avait remarqué et lui offrit un visage joyeux, découvrant ses belles dents blanches et une expression qu'elle ne gardait toujours que pour lui.

Toutefois, il était ennuyé. Alors qu'elle lui offrait un sourire aussi sublime que d'habitude, quelque chose clochait. Etait-ce parce qu'il était tard, qu'il était ivre et désespéré de ne pouvoir sauver son tribut, mais il aurait juré qu'une lueur étrange brillait dans les yeux d'Effie, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle sans parler. Silencieux de longues minutes, il lui attrapa une main et la caressa distraitement du bout du pouce. Il ne la regardait pas mais aurait juré qu'elle avait réprimé un frisson. Elle se préparait à parler, il se retourna vivement et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Pour elle et les gens du Capitol, ce geste, ce baiser auraient pu être considérés comme un élan de romantisme, comme quelque chose de beau. Pour lui, c'était plutôt le moyen de l'empêcher d'exprimer à haute voix toute la frustration endurée par les Jeux. Et pour ne pas parler de cette frustration, ils en assouvirent une autre.

Rapidement, trop rapidement. N'échangeant pas de regards et peu de baisers, ne prenant pas le temps de partager avec l'autre et essayant d'aller au plus vite de leur propre plaisir, simplement.

A l'image de leurs vies, ils ont encore fait les choses seuls alors qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Par la suite, ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Même si ça avait été satisfaisant, ils avaient bien trop honte d'avoir rendu la chose si animale, si inutile… Le seul avantage par la suite était qu'Haymitch n'avait plus une attitude agressive envers Effie, et dans ses meilleurs jours, il lui adressait même un léger sourire, rien que pour elle à l'ombre des regards curieux. Et ça convenait très bien à notre hôtesse du 12.

Malgré tout, avec les années, elle s'interdisait d'y penser.

Bien entendu, elle avait connu des hommes. Elle a toujours été une femme convoitée, elle si apprêtée, soucieuse du détail et du bien-être des autres, et qui avait surtout oublié d'être bête. Chose rare au Capitol.

Ces hommes, elle les avait rencontrés partout dans le pays. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils venaient du Capitol, mais elle avait aussi rencontré des hommes de certains districts. Oui elle avait couché avec plusieurs d'entre eux, et bien qu'elle les connaisse moins, ça avait été quand même un peu plus personnel, plus…

Mais c'était sûrement ça le problème, elle devait trop connaître Haymitch pour que ça colle entre eux.

Ou était-il trop brisé et elle ne pourrait jamais rien pour lui.

Très certainement, quand ils ont couché ensemble, il pensait à sa petite amie disparue après sa victoire. Avaient-ils eu l'occasion de partager plus que des baisers avant qu'elle ne se fasse assassiner par le Capitol ? Effie n'avait jamais eu aucune certitude, mais très certainement que non.

Lors de soirées et réceptions données par les gens du Capitol, elle avait entendu parler des femmes qui avaient partagé une nuit avec Haymitch. Jamais il n'en accordait une seconde à qui que ce soit. Et c'était une certaine déception pour Effie, de ne jamais pouvoir s'imaginer rattraper l'étrange moment qu'ils avaient partagé en secret dans le drôle de salon où ils avaient scellé leurs corps pour quelques instants de chaleur.

Et bien oui, elle qui aimait faire les choses bien, qui ne supportait pas le manque d'organisation ni le manquement aux bonnes manières, comment avait-elle put coucher avec son collègue, car oui ils n'étaient que ça, de cette manière si froide et impersonnelle ? Elle qui l'admire depuis son adolescence… Elle était encore jeune quand s'étaient déroulés les deuxièmes Jeux de l'Expiation, et bien qu'il vienne d'un des plus mauvais districts en compétition, elle avait de suite parié avec elle-même qu'il irait loin dans l'aventure. Et pour bien faire, il était très beau à l'époque. Oh, aujourd'hui aussi il le pourrait, s'il y mettait un peu du sien et arrêtait de boire pour prendre un peu l'air et le soleil. Quand elle apprit qu'elle serait l'hôtesse du 12, son cœur avait manqué un battement, se posant des centaines de questions. Mais jamais elle ne les avait posées.

Maintenant, presque dix ans plus tard, la guerre contre le Capitol venait de se terminer et Katniss et Peeta étaient de nouveau chez eux, au 12. Haymitch aidait Plutarch pour les images, les programmes et la presse encore quelques temps et Effie l'aidait. Ils savaient travailler en équipe, ils avaient appris à se connaître et anticiper les actions de l'autre depuis les années où ils prenaient ce fichu train ensemble…

Très souvent, ils finissaient leur journée en buvant un verre tous les trois dans un bureau, parlant ou ne parlant pas, tard dans la nuit.

Avec les années, Effie et Haymitch étaient devenus des constantes l'un pour l'autre. Mais depuis le retour d'Effie après la Révolte, quelque chose clochait. Ses yeux, comme la seule et unique fois où il l'avait embrassée et… Oui, il ne supportait pas de voir ces yeux là, sans joie, ou un truc du style. Il savait bien comment il pourrait l'aider, mais cela consistait à parler, à se livrer, partager… Il n'était pas prêt. Depuis des années il restait seul pour pas que le Capitol ne lui prenne encore les gens qu'il s'autorisait à aimer, mais là plus rien ne l'empêchait d'aimer à nouveau. Snow et sa politique étaient tombés. Le manque d'habitude pris le dessus et il ne tenta rien durant des semaines.

Mais Effie travaillait beaucoup trop, ne se reposait que très peu, était sur tous les fronts et surtout, ne mangeait presque plus. Les seules choses qu'elle semblait prendre avec plaisir étaient les cocktails qu'ils se préparaient quand ils étaient tous les trois avec Plutarch. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça, c'était son pêché mortel à lui. Il ne pouvait que trop bien la comprendre et par conséquent ne pouvait plus la laisser faire. Il décida qu'ils iraient au 12 dire bonjour à Katniss et Peeta et profiter d'un peu de repos.

\- Haymitch, comment peux-tu penser que je vais te suivre dans le 12 pour une durée indéterminée ?

\- Simplement parce-que je te le dis.

\- J'ai du travail.

\- Rien qui ne puisse être fait par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je veux m'occuper de mon travail, Haymitch, c'est important pour moi de bien faire les choses.

\- Et moi je te dis que tu vas venir te reposer. Et les jeunes vont être contents de te voir.

\- Peeta peut-être…

\- Et Katniss encore plus.

Elle planta son regard dans celui d'Haymitch.

\- De toute façon, j'ai déjà prévenu Plutarch et les autres. Tu viens avec moi Princesse.

\- Il n'y a même pas d'hôtel dans le 12 ! Je ne veux pas dormir dans une cabane !

Il explosa de rire, l'attrapa par l'épaule et la serra doucement contre lui alors qu'il l'accompagnait vers les quartiers de la jeune femme.

\- Tu resteras chez moi. La maison est assez grande pour que nous ne nous croisions qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines, et seulement si on fait un effort pour se rencontrer.

\- Deux semaines ? Mais c'est trop ! Deux ou trois jours ça pourrait aller, mais pas si longtemps !

Il savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une chose à dire pour qu'elle le suive. Une seule et elle viendrait autant de temps qu'il le souhaite. Il le savait, elle le ferait alors pour lui et non plus pour elle. Il se stoppa en plein milieu d'un couloir, inspira profondément et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Effie.

\- Princesse, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux que tu souffles un peu. S'il te plait, viens.

Il avait raison. Les frêles épaules d'Effie s'étaient affaissées, signe de capitulation. Pour donner du sens à ce qu'il avait déclaré quelques secondes avant, il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, beaucoup trop près de la commissure des lèvres. Encore une fois, il aurait juré qu'elle réprimait un frisson.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, on part dans une heure.

Les yeux grand ouverts, elle s'écria.

\- Quoi ? Mais on part combien de temps ? Je n'ai rien préparé ! Je ne peux pas partir dans une heure, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai envie de prendre.

\- Justement, ça t'empêchera de penser à te défiler. Je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviens t'aider si tu veux.

\- Gougeât !

\- Et les bonnes manières Princesse ?

\- Quand j'aurai le temps d'y penser !

Elle claqua sa porte et commença par la salle de bain. Elle avait beaucoup de produits mais heureusement qu'elle ne supportait pas de laisser les choses trainer, par conséquent tout était déjà rangé elle n'avait plus qu'à fermer les trousses et les déposer sur son lit. Haymitch se chargera de fermer la valise. Elle regarda ce qu'elle pourrait bien prendre comme vêtements. Avant, elle aurait voulu prendre toutes ses robes extravagantes, mais là elle voulait prendre des jolies choses qui seraient pratiques. Elle partait à la campagne quand même… Et de toute façon, les temps ont changé, elle n'avait plus besoin de représenter le Capitol. Mais puisqu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait partie, elle commença à mettre tout ce qu'elle avait dans ses armoires, pestant contre Haymitch qui aurait put la prévenir avant. Mais il avait peut-être raison, au moins elle n'essayait pas d'élaborer un plan pour ne pas le suivre. Elle déposait des jupes, des robes, des hauts, des bijoux. Quelles perruques emporter ? Elle décida qu'elle n'en prendrait pas quand on tapa à la porte, elle alla ouvrir à la personne qui osait la déranger dans ses préparatifs. Haymitch accompagné d'un petit sac, certainement le peu de vêtements auxquels il tient. Ou peut-être des bouteilles.

\- Je viens t'aider Princesse et on y va.

Après des dizaines de propos joliment injurieux de la part d'Effie entrecoupés de blagues, fausses indignations et éclats de rire d'Haymitch, ils se dirigeaient vers le toit du bâtiment où un hovercraft les attendait pour partir. Plutarch vint leur souhaiter un bon voyage.

Le voyage durait quelques heures et Effie n'avait ni parlé, ni bougé. Elle se contentait de regarder dans le vide et balançant distraitement un pied dans le vide. Il dut l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réagisse et tourne son attention vers lui.

\- On arrive dans cinq minutes, tiens-toi prête. On va déposer nos affaires à la maison et on ira dire bonjour aux jeunes.

Elle sourit et acquiesça. De nouveau, elle avait cette étrange lueur dans le regard. Pourquoi quand ils étaient un peu plus proches elle avait cette expression qu'il n'aimait pas voir chez elle ? La demi-heure suivante se passa rapidement. On les aida à déposer les bagages dans les pièces de la maison. Haymitch n'avait jamais choisi de chambre, dormant dans la cuisine ou le salon, les escaliers étant beaucoup trop difficiles à monter avec une cuite. Effie choisit de s'installer au deuxième étage où elle avait une chambre, une petite salle de bain et un bureau rien que pour elle sans gêner son colocataire. Elle organisa un peu ses affaires avant de descendre voir Haymitch. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, un verre vide à la main et les yeux plongés dans la cheminée qu'il avait allumée. Elle choisit de taper des pieds plus fort pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris de la voir arriver. Cela eut l'effet escompté et quand il la vit approcher il lui offrit un sourire comme il n'en offrait que rarement. Mais ne sembla pas vouloir bouger, alors elle s'installa dans un fauteuil face à lui.

\- Katniss et Peeta nous attendent-ils ? Je viens de me dire que nous n'avons rien à leur offrir, on ne peut pas s'inviter chez les gens, surtout si nous n'avons rien à offrir, c'est tellement impoli…

\- Le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse leur offrir est que je ne reste pas longtemps.

Et même s'il disait ça avec un léger rire, elle comprit qu'il le pensait vraiment.

\- Ils t'aiment beaucoup tous les deux…

\- Lui peut-être, mais elle…

\- T'aime différemment mais il n'y a pas grand chose qu'elle ne ferait pas pour toi.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici, Haymitch ?

Vivement, il leva la tête.

\- Comment ça ? Pour se reposer.

\- Tu aurais très bien pu m'envoyer me faire faire un massage. C'est comme ça que je me repose depuis des années, tu le sais.

\- Sincèrement, je voulais que tu penses à autre chose et que tu sois loin du Capitol. On restera ici le temps qu'il faudra. Je veux que tu ailles mieux avant d'y retourner.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

Sa dernière remarque fit l'effet d'une bombe pour Effie. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Le fait qu'il dise « moi aussi » montrait à quel point il voyait en elle. Prise d'une angoisse, elle se demanda si elle l'avait si mal caché ou si simplement Haymitch avait compris ? Voulait-il vraiment et simplement prendre soin d'elle ? Inconsciemment, son esprit revint quelques années plus tôt, lors de leur unique étreinte. Avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, il lui avait attrapé la main et ne l'avait même pas regardée. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un manque d'intérêt pouvait-il être un signe de timidité ou une preuve comme quoi il se souciait vraiment d'elle ? Etait-ce, comme cette fois-ci, un moyen de lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle ? Pourquoi coucher avec elle alors et ensuite faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Cette fois-ci, un frisson la parcourut.

\- Je pense que nous devrions aller voir les jeunes maintenant, après il sera tard.

\- Je te suis Princesse.

A mi-chemin chemin vers la porte d'entrée, elle se tourna vers lui et il manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Cependant il ne recula pas et ils étaient alors très proches l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, étonnement dénué d'alcool. Le verre vide n'avait peut-être pas été rempli finalement.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça tout le temps ?

Etonné, il la regarda attentivement.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'imagine que c'est ce que tu es pour moi.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine qu'on a besoin de protéger. J'ai vécu des choses qu'il m'est difficile d'aborder mais je suis encore là. Je ne suis pas une pauvre petit Princesse qu'on a besoin de sauver du dragon, ou de je ne sais quel problème insurmontable. Je sais prendre soin de moi, je sais m'occuper de moi…

\- Je sais. Mais ce surnom n'a pas ce sens pour moi…

Il étaient si proches à présent que s'il avançait de quelques millimètres il aurait pu l'embrasser. Et avouons-le, ils en avaient envie tous les deux. C'est justement ce qui se serait passé si la porte d'entrée ne s'était pas ouverte. Peeta cria le nom du propriétaire des lieux alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte avec sa fiancée. Quand ils virent Effie, ils se jetèrent dans ses bras, heureux de la retrouver seine et sauve hors du Capitol. Bien entendu, ils l'avaient vue après la victoire des rebelles, mais la voir au 12 avait quelque chose de réconfortant, plus symbolique. Alors que Peeta expliquait qu'il avait vu la fumée dans la cheminée ils avaient décidé de venir voir leur ancien mentor. Katniss elle, se contenta de venir serrer Haymitch dans ses bras sans rien dire. Elle ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup depuis la mort de Prim. Mais voir Haymitch lui faisait plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il la serra dans ses bras lui aussi.

Ils passèrent la soirée à quatre chez Haymitch, racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Peeta leur annonça qu'ils envisageaient peut-être de se marier, même si ce n'était pas dans un avenir proche. Effie les félicita et Haymitch perçu une lueur différente dans ses yeux. Une lueur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps. Son idée de venir au 12 était peut-être bonne…

La nuit était bien avancée quand Effie et Haymitch se retrouvèrent seuls. Dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, ils se regardaient, hésitant parfois à parler mais se ravisant rapidement. Un verre à la main tous les deux, ils se demandaient quand ils trouveraient le courage de bouger pour aller se coucher. C'est à ce moment qu'Effie se demanda pourquoi elle avait choisit le deuxième étage… C'était si loin. Elle se décida tout de même.

\- Haymitch, il faut que tu ailles dormir.

\- Ici c'est bien.

\- Tu as besoin de t'allonger, on se repose mieux dans un lit.

Un duel visuel démarra, et Haymitch décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour essayer de le gagner. Il leva sa main attendant qu'elle l'aide à se lever. Durant un instant qui lui sembla durer des années elle hésita à la prendre. Ils étaient chez lui, l'esprit un peu embrumé par la fatigue et les quelques verres d'alcool bus dans la soirée. Ils s'étaient tenu la main ce soir là… Des images lui revenaient en mémoire encore plus que d'habitude. Elle les chassa et lui pris la main, l'aida à se mettre debout. C'était plus pour la forme car elle n'avait pas eu besoin de l'aider réellement, il en profita pour la garder quelques secondes de trop, plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Effie. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait beaucoup trop dernièrement. Elle se demanda s'il ne voulait pas la sonder, et elle n'aurait pas tord. Ils montèrent, alors qu'elle allait continuer à monter il bredouilla. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, amusée. Sans parler, elle s'approcha doucement de lui puis sur la pointe des pieds, lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Celui-ci aussi était trop près de la commissure des lèvres de celui à qui il était destiné et Haymitch sembla amusé lui aussi.

\- Bonne nuit Princesse.

Elle n'ajouta rien et alla se coucher.

Les soirs suivants ressemblaient à celui-ci. Ils étaient proches, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et devenaient amis.

Haymitch se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait une grande tendresse pour Effie, et de son côté à elle, les choses restaient ambiguës. Elle se demandait si au moins il se souvenait de leur nuit vu l'état d'ébriété avancée dans lequel il était. Mais il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

Ils étaient tellement proches dans la vie, tellement complémentaires depuis des années. Il pouvait même dire qu'ils formaient une superbe équipe depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Depuis ces dernières années, quand il avait un problème, c'était vers elle qu'il se tournait. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Ensemble, ils faisaient les choses si bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur nuit avait été si catastrophique. C'en était même honteux de leur part à tous les deux. Parfois, il se disait même qu'ils devraient recommencer, simplement pour faire les choses bien au moins une fois. Mais cela impliquerait de coucher deux fois avec la même personne. Il se l'était toujours interdit. Cela pourrait lui faire se développer des sentiments dont il voulait se protéger. Mais maintenant il y avait deux éléments qui invalidaient son raisonnement. Premièrement, le Capitol et Snow étaient tombés, on ne pourrait plus le menacer de tuer les gens qu'il aime pour qu'il reste sage. Deuxièmement, c'était trop tard. Il l'aimait déjà, et depuis longtemps. Il ne le réalisa qu'il y a quelques semaines, quand il revit enfin Effie. En la voyant, il réalisa à quel point elle lui avait manqué et pourquoi. Depuis leur arrivée dans le 12, il dormait enfin dans un lit, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des années. Il était plus tranquille et réussissait parfois à dormir trois heures de suite. Mais il gardait une arme près de lui, sait-on jamais. Généralement c'était un couteau sous son oreiller.

Parfois, la nuit, il voulait la rejoindre là-haut. Mais que faire une fois là-bas ? Rattraper leur expérience ratée, juste la serrer dans ses bras ? Ou simplement la regarder dormir ? Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle aussi hésitait à venir le rejoindre, pour ces mêmes éléments.

Dans la journée, ils allaient se promener, aider les gens du district à reconstruire leurs maisons. Enfin, ce qu'Effie faisait surtout était de donner des conseils en décoration et Haymitch aidait à reconstruire les murs ou porter de lourdes charges. Ils se faisaient des soirées avec leurs amis et apprenaient à connaître les gens de la Veine. Mais quand il étaient seuls, ils pouvaient passer des heures sans se parler et arrivaient tout de même à se comprendre. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur départ du Capitol et Effie ne semblait pas encore vouloir partir du moins, elle n'en parlait pas. Haymitch avait raison, s'éloigner lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle faisait moins de cauchemars, avait moins d'angoisses. Parfois, ils se prenaient la main sans raison, et d'autres fois ils en trouvaient une. Cela pouvait être rapide ou durer des heures, selon s'ils étaient installés de façon à rester collés l'un à l'autre ou pas. Ils voulaient tous les deux plus que ça, mais pensaient que ça convenait à l'autre alors ils ne tentaient rien de plus.

Un soir pourtant, alors qu'Haymitch faisait un cauchemar lié à sa propre édition des Hunger Games, il avait crié. Effie arriva rapidement dans la chambre, essayant de faire du bruit pour le réveiller. Elle vérifia qu'il n'avait plus d'arme dans les mains et s'approcha de lui en criant. En sursautant, il la trouva là. Effrayée au milieu de la nuit, les larmes aux yeux, hurlant son nom. Quelle gloire, quel champion il était. Soudain il eut honte de lui.

\- Tu peux y aller, ça ira.

Il se rallongea en lui tournant le dos. Elle avait tellement peur pour lui qu'elle oublia de se sentir blessée par cette attitude. Elle retira la robe de chambre qu'elle avait enfilé à la va-vite et se retrouva en nuisette de couleur taupe. Elle hésita un moment puis s'allongea dans le lit d'Haymitch. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore rendormit mais il ne dit rien et ne se retourna pas vers elle. Au bout de longues minutes, elle vint se coller à lui. Elle entremêla ses jambes avec celles d'Haymitch, posa son front entre les omoplates de celui qu'elle essayait de réconforter et passa un bras autour de lui afin de poser la main sur son cœur qui commençait à se calmer. Rapidement, ils accordèrent leurs respirations. Effie avait toujours envie de pleurer, la seule chose qui l'en empêchait était qu'il ne l'avait pas encore repoussée. Comment peut-on être si proche et si loin d'une même personne au même instant ? Presque une heure plus tard, il attrapa la main d'Effie qui n'avait pas osé bouger, essayant de lui montrer qu'elle serait là pour lui quoi qu'il puisse se passer. C'est le moment où elle n'arriva plus à retenir ses larmes, et malgré ses efforts, elle n'a pas réussi à rester silencieuse. Cette fois-ci il ne tarda pas à réagir et se tourna vers elle. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il l'entoura de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. L'étreinte la calma un peu. Le temps passait et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger, ou même parler. Doucement, elle commença à lui caresser le visage. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Effie, le regard sombre, incompréhensif.

\- Effie…

\- Shh… Je suis désolée Haymitch…

\- Pourquoi tu le serais ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens… Cette nuit qu'on…

\- Shh… Je suis désolé aussi… On aurait pu faire les choses si bien, on a choisit de faire comme d'habitude…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Foirer nos premières fois. Notre première rencontre, première conversation, première collaboration, première…

Elle le coupa, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Le premier baiser était réussit.

Il sourit. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il s'était toujours refusé de récidiver avec la même personne, se l'est même toujours interdit. Mais là, ça ne l'ennuyait pas. Au contraire.

Les choses s'étaient passées rapidement mais après quelques baisers et quelques caresses, ils ne maîtrisaient plus ni leurs gestes ni leurs esprits. Etrangement, ça ne les empêchait pas de faire les choses bien cette fois-ci. C'était différent peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient plus les mêmes que la fois précédente. Cette fois-ci, la tendresse était de mise et Haymitch se montrait meilleur amant qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Il n'oubliait pas de l'embrasser, la regarder, lui sourire. Il portait la même attention pour chaque recoin de son corps. Il lui chuchotait des compliments, qu'elle étouffait de baisers. Après cela, il ne la lâcha pas et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il refaisait l'amour avec la même personne, et il comprit pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il y avait une dimension tellement sentimentale que même lui ne pouvait se protéger de ça. Malgré tout, il était envahit d'un bien-être qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis son enfance, peut-être même jamais.

Durant leur étreinte, il remarqua qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids alors qu'elle était déjà très mince de base. Elle portait plusieurs cicatrices et grimaçait quand il les touchait ou les observait, mais ne disait rien. Il mis un point d'honneur à lui faire savoir qu'il la trouvait belle.

Les semaines passaient, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et Effie commençait à se confier sur ce qu'elle avait subi par le Capitol lors de sa capture pendant la Révolte. Haymitch lui parlait de ses Jeux. Lentement, ils se reconstruisaient et se créaient une vie qui leur plaisait beaucoup, loin du Capitol et de leurs souvenirs. Effie parlait souvent à Plutarch par téléphone. Pour savoir où en étaient ses projets laissés en suspens mais elle était bien forcée de constater que les choses se déroulaient bien malgré son absence. Mais surtout parce qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles, après son retour elle avait beaucoup parlé avec lui, et c'était aussi grâce à lui et Haymitch qu'elle avait été libérée. Jamais elle ne saurait comment le remercier.

Bien qu'ils soient proches de Katniss et Peeta, le jeune couple ne leur avait pas encore parlé du fait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin, eux non plus n'en avaient pas parlé et ne savaient donc pas s'ils l'étaient réellement. Effie ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son nouveau compagnon. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement en couple avec qui que ce soit. Elle avait eu des coups de cœur, des rapprochements de quelques semaines mais jamais elle n'avait estimé avoir de réels sentiments pour quiconque. Jusqu'à maintenant. Ça l'effrayait un peu mais comme elle voulait faire les choses bien, elle n'ennuya pas Haymitch avec ce genre de questions.

Deux mois après leur arrivée dans le 12, ils avaient trouvé de nouvelles habitudes. Le point principal était qu'ils ne prenaient plus les fauteuils individuels du début mais un canapé où ils se lovaient tous les deux. Un soir, face à la cheminée, alors qu'Haymitch était allongé et semblait regarder le plafond, Effie vint s'installer sur lui. Allongée sur le dos, entourée des bras de son compagnon et la tête posée sur le torse de celui-ci, elle regardait leurs pieds se livrer à une bataille sans merci. L'un de leurs jeux préférés. Il décida d'aborder une question importante.

\- Effie, je ne retournerai pas vivre au Capitol.

Prise au dépourvu, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se posait mille questions et cherchait désespérément le sens réel de cette déclaration. Toutefois, elle ne répondit pas. Il n'avait qu'à mieux s'exprimer, elle lui laissa le problème.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à des soirées que je n'aime pas avec des gens qui ne m'intéressent pas pour faire des choses qui ne me plaisent pas. J'ai décidé que je resterai au 12.

L'utilisation du « je » semblait totalement exclure Effie des projets d'Haymitch, elle ne répondit toujours pas. Mais là ce n'était pas par choix mais parce qu'elle avait la gorge serrée. Inconsciemment, elle se figea, ne joua plus avec les mains de son amant ni avec ses pieds. Elle luttait et se concentrait sur ses yeux, elle ne devait surtout pas pleurer. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de rien, ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient, ou qu'ils s'appréciaient ou même n'avaient parlé d'avenir. Elle commença à se blâmer, « tu n'avais qu'à parler d'avenir, il aurait au moins su que tu le voulais avec toi… »

\- Même si je sais que ça ne te correspond pas du tout, j'aimerais que tu restes ici avec moi Effie… Mais si tu veux retourner vivre là-bas, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Elle attendit avant de répondre. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle était calme et ne parla pas, puisque seuls des cris de joie sortiraient de sa gorge pour le moment. Au bout de quelques instant qui semblèrent durer une éternité entière pour Haymitch, Effie répondit d'un ton désinvolte.

\- J'appellerai Plutarch demain et lui demanderai de faire venir le reste de mes affaires quand il pourra.

Pour seule réponse, Haymitch la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position quelques heures plus tard. Dans la nuit, alors qu'il avait froid, il remarqua qu'Effie n'était plus contre lui, ni dans le canapé, ni dans le salon. Une minute lui suffit pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était même plus dans la maison. Six heures du matin, certes Effie se levait tôt, mais pas à ce point, surtout quand ils n'avaient rien de prévu. Pris d'une angoisse grandissante, il sortit de la maison en criant son prénom. Elle était face à la maison de Katniss et Peeta, les bras chargés de petits pains en tous genres. Amusée, elle rentra dans la maison, regardant Haymitch avec insistance.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as eu peur que je ne sois plus là quand même ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu as cru qu'on m'avait enlevée ?

\- Oh que non, après avoir vu à quel point t'es insupportable ils t'auraient renvoyée ici avec une prime pour que je te garde.

Elle semblait de plus en plus amusée. En réalité, il avait vraiment eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Ou pire, qu'elle soit partie sans lui en parler. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle éclata de rire, il ne tarda pas à suivre.

\- Ah Haymitch, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Les rires stoppèrent nets, elle sembla tout autant prise au dépourvu que lui mais avant qu'elle n'y pense, il l'avait déjà embrassée.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, une review ? (a)


End file.
